Winter
by pureO
Summary: You had led armies to victory, but none could be so sweet, so very intoxicating as the one that was to be conquered in a few days: a golden crown, and freedom. But you weren't counting on a black haired prince to enter your life, or the changes that fate had for you.
1. Chapter 1

It was a moonless night, and the cold wind seeped between the seams of the thick armor you wore, torn and weathered from the battle. The air carried scents of fire and death across the now desolated land.

Corpses upon corpses littered the ground, both friend and foe, which made it hard to walk without stepping on them. You couldn't remember a time when something didn't hurt, or someone wasn't bleeding.

Your army had been decimated, but not extinguished, and the survivors cleaned their wounds or tended to others. Lives had been lost, but the battle was won. Spoils of war propagated whatever you went, and sometimes, like tonight, it was a burden almost to heavy to bear.

But it was all for one reason, all for one sole purpose, you couldn't let yourself forget. And it was so close now, so close you could taste it, feel it in your aching bones.

You had led armies to victory, but none could be so sweet, so very intoxicating as the one that was to be conquered in a few days: a golden crown, and freedom.

The eldest of three, all girls but the youngest, you had earned your right to the throne, rather than had it just handed to you. You trained and fought, you sacrificed everything until your very name brought fear in to the eyes of the most fearsome warriors.

You led your father's army to countless victories, conquering everything in your path. That's how the legend of the immortal princess warrior came to be. They called you goddess of death, the one who could summon the souls of the deceased to fight for her. Little did they know, they were only half right.

Your powers were more complex than that, passed on to you by your parents. Magic, they called it in the realm.

Your mother gave you the sight, which she possessed herself. She had died before she could teach you all its secrets. It wasn't always exact or omniscient, like the sight the mythical Heimdall possessed, but it was prophetic enough to be useful in battle, you needed only summon it in your mind and revelations of things to come would appear before your eyes.

What your father had inherited to you was a heavier burden though. Healing was a rare talent, and healing magic even rarer. For the commander of an army, it was an invaluable advantage. But it was expensive, for there's balance in all things that exist, and a wound cannot heal without taking its toll on the healer, and a life cannot be restored without another being taken in its place.

But not one of those things mattered, not right now. The king had promised. The throne was yours… it had to be, and then you would never have to make use of these powers that felt heavier than the axe in your hand. The kingdom had known no prosperity like this, and it was all your doing. There was no lord, warrior or witch in all of Vanaheim that dare not bow to the warrior princess.

It had been weeks since you last saw your home, but now that the battle was won and the last of the unexplored lands conquered, the final trial was complete, as now you had won your king the control of all the lands.

Hearts were heavy, but you and the last of your army rode into the night, and the scouts rode ahead to announce the kingdom of your return, and your victory. You were coming home.

The wind blew cold, and through the morning fog you could see the city and the castle in the horizon, rising in the valley like a mirage.

The battle had been relentless, but the victory had been sweeter for it, and your men rejoiced in the familiar sight, tired of the war and weary with the dust of the long road.

The city seemed busier than usual, even for the eve of a feast as the one that was to take place to celebrate your return. There were strange people wandering about, foreigners who met your gaze with no fear and bizarre smirks.

You searched the crevices of your mind for a revelation, summoning your mother's magic as you always had, but nothing came. Only fog, like the one descending from the mountain range that rose tall over the valley and the far castle. _Strange_ …

-"Asger"- you turned to your second in command, the fiercest warrior in your army, young and brave. He rode behind you at all times- "What do you make of these foreigners?" You always sought his perspective in all matters. He had been your friend for long years before you became his commander, and you trusted him with your life.

He too had noticed the affluence of foreigners and without hesitation he answered -"If you ask me, commander, I would dare venture that they are Asgardians."

You nodded at him, exchanging concerned stares. Something was definitely brewing and you did not like it one bit. -"Ride ahead, announce our arrival and bring me news on what these foreigners are doing here, please"

He nodded -"As you wish, commander". You watched Asger ride ahead in his black steed, his golden brown hair waving in the wind. He was about your age, and in the old days, you had trained together. He was born in a noble family, but instead of choosing to live off of his wealth, he had chosen to be a warrior. You respected him for it.

Your pulse was rising and a bad feeling stirred in your stomach. There had not been foreigners in the land for a long time, and they usually meant bad news…it was so close now, so close, and yet, you could feel it slipping from your grasp…

Dark thoughts plagued you until you recognized the golden brown hair racing back to you, his brow furrowed over silver gray eyes.

"Your highness- He mustered, his cheeks red and his breath shortened -It is the princes of Asgard. They're here as guests of your father, and they've brought some of their own with them. The whole town is talking about it"

You had heard the tales of the brothers, the trickery of one, the impulsiveness of the other.

"Then- you laughed -we should give them something better to talk about." and without another word, you raced your horse to the gates of the town.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip from Asgard to Vanaheim had been less than comfortable and Loki was annoyed that his father had made him come with his brother.

He supposed it was fair punishment for his mischievous ways in the past, but to come to this simpleton of a kingdom with his brother was proving to be a most dull endeavor…

He knew the Allfather had wanted to forge this alliance for hundreds of years. Now finally the time was ripe, so he swallowed the pill, hoping his presence here would be enough to make amends with Odin.

This was the first time he rejoiced in not being the crown prince though. For what he had heard, this princess was everything but princess-like. She was, by all accounts, a cold hearted, bloodthirsty witch, with rage to spare and no manners to speak of… and these were only a few of the epithets. For a minute he almost pitied his brother… an arranged marriage was bad enough, but with the likes of these folk…

At least the view wasn't completely dreadful. From his room he could see the gardens and the palace entrance and even further, into the woods and mountains that rose tall over the castle, framing it like a painting.

Some movement on the gardens caught his eye, and Loki saw the banners announcing the return of the warrior princess. He had decided not to bother with diplomatic greetings. Thor was good enough for that, and all the superfluous etiquette was too tedious to bear. There would be time and places far more interesting to satisfy his slight curiosity of you.

Blue and golden banners greeted you and your army as you entered the immense castle.

The bronze gates opened and curious crowds flooded the vast gardens –the trees were already turning amber and red, as usual in the late fall- but, unlike other times, the royal guard stood right below the white marble stairs that lead to the castle's entrance.

Your father, the king, stood there in the middle, grayer than you remembered. To his right, a tall, bearded blond man examined you with naïve curiosity and a wide smile.

He looked regal, and he sported a red cape and silver armor that did very little to hide the amount of muscles the man had.

Hel, even the king –who had been a great warrior of his own in his youth- looked small by comparison. You knew who he was, as the legends preceded him. Somewhere deep inside, you already knew why he was here.

"My darling daughter" The king spoke- "As ever, the tales of your victory have reached us before you"

"My king" you bowed still a bit confused at the sight- "the last of the unconquered lands are yours"- you said, dismounting your silver stallion, throwing small golden crown to his feet. "The battle was cruel and we lost good men. But we prevailed"

"And so, you shall reap your reward" His voice was soft and almost warm. It could have fooled you, but you knew better, this whole show wasn't meant for you, but for the blond prince that stood behind him.

The king wasn't capable of the slightest show of appreciation. And you didn't want it either. It was long ago since you had stopped expecting any kindness from him as a daughter. So you had instead chosen to earn his respect as his most valuable warrior.

"But for now-his voice grew louder again-I think introductions are in order"

He stepped aside, and the blond man then strode to the spot where the king had been seconds before, wearing a warm smile in his face.

"Darling daughter, this is Thor Odinson of Asgard. He is to be king," The king said as he patted you in the back, with enough force to push you a step closer to the beaming prince.

You threw him a suspicious glance, but he didn't acknowledge it

"Your highness" your voice came out flat, as you offered a bow to Thor, but to your surprise, he urged you not to, as he grabbed your hand gently and placed a kiss on the battle worn skin of your fingers.

"No need for that, my princess" His voice was deep and thunderous, but kind "Specially now" His eyes smiled with him, as if sunshine had taken on an Asgardian form and you found no other words than a whispered and incredulous "Thank you"

He didn't seem bothered by your lack of a more enthusiastic reaction, as he continued

"I am pleased to meet you, princess. We've traveled far to make your acquaintance and I see now, it was all well worth it. The tales of your victorious exploits have reached even the most remote corners of Asgard. And of course, the fables of your beauty do you no justice"

You stood there, tilting your head and squinting, looking generally confused, and even he must have noticed-

you were far from a vision of beauty, in ragged, bloody armor, dirt on your face and hair falling in disarray over your tired shoulders.

You never quite grasped the delicacy of diplomatic formalities. To say you'd have felt more comfortable on a battlefield than talking to this smiling prince about nonexistent tales of your beauty, was a massive understatement.

If you weren't sure before, it was crystal clear now what this was. Still, some words managed to come crashing in your mouth

"I am afraid that they have been most exaggerated, my lord. But you may feel free to believe the stories of my victories instead. They're hard earned and each of them has cost me dearly"

"I expected no less of such a fierce warrior" He claimed in a roaring laugh "But there should be time enough for us to exchange battle stories later. I do feel the need to excuse my brother for not being here to meet you. I am afraid he's not very keen on large crowds..." -he whispered the last part –"...for now, I'll let you get some well deserved rest, princess"

"I appreciate the kindness" You managed, and after a quick bow to the king, you found yourself hurrying inside the palace.

As much as you loved coming back home after battle, a part of you hated how it made you feel. Childish, small and powerless…

Out there, there was nothing to stop you from doing anything as you pleased. Out there you were just another soldier, but in here, in this great empty palace you were a princess.

Exhaustion had finally reached your tired bones and the long walk through the massive palace was of no help.

Fortunately, it was deserted since everyone was elsewhere, getting ready for the celebrations of the days to come, so you had the wide marble hallways to yourself, your only company the bronze columns that stood to the sides like soldiers.

You did wonder as to the whereabouts of your siblings, but decided that could be dealt with later, your only wish at the moment being the solitude of your room, where you could sleep until everything made sense again, if ever.

Your room was in sight now, but as you reached for the tall wooden doors, a soft, silvery voice danced in your ears, like a far music.

"I must say you're not quite what I had expected of a warrior princess…such a frail frame can't be of much help in battle. Then again, I suppose your men do most of the fighting for you"

You turned to the voice and your eyes met green ones, your hands quick to draw the dagger in your belt, the same that a second later brushed his neck, waiting hungry to be sunk in his pale skin.

"Learn your place, Asgardian, because you're in my kingdom now. Who are you to dare to speak to the me like this?"

His face remained unfazed by the blade in his neck, the grin on his mouth widening, almost playful.

He was taller than you and his black hair fell in strands that reached his jawline, his elegant features a testimony of his foreigner status.

His green eyes showed no fear, and they gleamed teasingly for a second, before he disappeared in front of you, right into thin air.

You were alone for a moment, before you felt the grip of long slender fingers on your shoulder.

"Such spunk… I bet I could find better uses for it than war…"-he whispered in your ear, lifting his other hand to your cheek, yet never touching it- "...alas, my brother was always the lucky one, your highness...- there was mockery on his affected tone-"...I am Loki Odinson, prince of Asgard"

Of course it was. No one else would've dared, and no one else would have walked away with his life. You turned to him, liberating your shoulders of his grip –

"Your brother has better manners my lord, I beg you must excuse my confusion. Word came to me of your tricks a long time ago, although I never assumed them to be quite so… theatrical…I sure hope my blade hasn't torn that soft skin of yours. I wonder if it has ever seen battle"

His green eyes turned darker for a moment and he advanced slow, menacing towards you.

His stare didn't scare you, nor did you stepped back. Suddenly his face was inches from yours, and a deep growl mustered "You have no idea what I have seen, little princess. You should be more careful with your words"

You stood your ground, and before your brain had a chance to react, your mouth spat up the words -

"I have killed better men for lesser things, and were you not a fancy prince, I would be inclined to show you the sharp side of my sword, trickery and all, god of mischief."

His stare shifted, but never lost intensity-"Oh but wouldn't it be sweeter the other way around my princess? -He hissed in your ear, words dripping with honey, before stepping back-"Maybe some other time then, when you resemble more of a princess and less of a dirty stable boy. I'll show you my tricks and you can show me yours. I hear they are quite compelling"

The wide grin suited his elegant features, and he faked a curtsy before disappearing once more, this time not to be seen again, leaving you to speculate on where his magic came from and if maybe it could be anything like yours.

You went inside the room, fully intent on sleeping, to no avail. So after a while of tossing and turning in the bed, you took to the sumptuous bath in your room, and proceeded to get out of your dirty armor.

You filled the tub with warm water and rejoiced on the feeling on your tired body. You ran your fingers through your skin, and you were then very aware of the protruding scars, some old, some so fresh they still bled.

They covered your arms, your chest, your back, and even your legs. There was hardly a spot of untarnished skin, save from your face, which had been spared by the protection of a helmet, and in some cases, magic.

All the battles had left sequels, like a physical map of your victories, all that they had taken from you, and what you had taken in return.

You wondered if someday someone would look at them with disgust. You wondered too what cruel insults would have left the black haired prince's mouth, had he known what you looked like underneath your clothes. You shivered.

He was a strange man, if the stories were anything to go by.

They were myths probably, about his birth, about his powers, his cruelty…

you couldn't read him or his intentions, and that was unsettling, if also a little fascinating. Those green eyes- or were they blue? –Had harbored no fear, defying you blatantly… green eyes… yes, they were green…when you finally went to bed these thoughts persisted in your mind, until sleep took you into a maze of nightmares.

Back in his room, Loki finally convinced the maiden to leave for the night. She had served her purpose, -not that she had objected, at all. In fact, she had begged for it, he remembered with a smile- but he wasn't about to let some servant girl sleep next to him.

As soon as the girl left the room, she left his mind. His thoughts lingered somewhere else, as they had all night. Loki was surprised to discover you were definitely not what he was expecting, and you intrigued him.

He had felt it, the same he felt it in himself. You had magic of yourself, and a temper, two of the qualities he admired the most. This trip might prove to be entertaining yet, he thought, and even for a simpleton princess, you were not hard on the eyes. Maybe a little –or rather a lot- rough around the edges, but there was something of a unrefined beauty to you…not enough to pique his interest that way, but still…


	3. Chapter 3

You slept longer than expected, but when the sun came up it found you already musing on the visions of your dreams. Few people knew of your magic, and even fewer were truly aware of its reach.

Yet, this time, it refused to give you answers. The future had never been a mystery to you, at least not when you asked for a revelation, but this time you could not see past the fog in your brain .

Dreams of broken crowns and storms, tempestuous oceans, thunder and lightning, ice cold monsters . You knew it in your heart; you could see it clear as day. Something terrible was coming, but you refused to believe it.

You needed answers, and you needed them now. Your body felt heavy still, but you forced it to stand up from the comfortable bed.

Your feet dragged you to the closet, where you picked a dress- Black, long sleeves with golden embroidery, elegant and simple- fitting for the day to come

Your thoughts were interrupted by the knocks on your door, three firm ones and then two soft ones. You knew who it was: Ragna, your dearest sister.

It had been your secret signal for years, ever since you were kids and wandered about the castle at night, when all the troubles of the world were far beyond the safety of its walls .

She was a couple years younger than you, Ragna was caring and pure; a little too much for this particular family, but she always a kind word on her lips .

You went to answer the door immediately and before you could even utter a word, she already had you tangled in a suffocating embrace, her golden locks tickling your face .

"Why have you not come see me? I have been waiting for you."

she spoke with haste, in murmurs, reluctantly letting go of you, and closing the door behind her as if she was afraid she was being followed, finally taking a sit on the bed .

"I'm sorry sister, but I found myself exhausted yesterday…"

The air was heavy with the questions in your mind, so you began –"...I do wonder, do you know why are we hosts to such important guests ?" You tried to sound casual but your tone betrayed you, and no one could read you like Ragna.

A shadow grew in her face, and she didn't try to hide what was on her mind.

"I do not know for certain, sister, but I have my theories. And I suspect that you have them as well. The king isn't very discreet" there was pity in her big brown eyes, pity for you, a feeling you had always hated, and it only kindled the wrath inside your veins .

You sighed -"I do have them… Though I tried not to believe it Ragna, and I didn't quite until I heard you say it now. He's marrying me to one of them, isn't he? …I should have known better. That rotten bastard" your words got stuck on your teeth, fists clenched until your fingernails almost broke the skin of your palms .

Ragna turned away from you and her eyes became crystalline "Oh, but it is me who's the bastard, remember?" She chuckled, but a hint of sadness seeped in her voice.

You went to sit next to her, and putting your arm around her, you assured her-"You are my sister, wholly, and without a doubt"

"Lest he disowns me. And everyone will know. And even you won't be able to help me then. Or worse, I'll be left at Leif's mercy when he comes back, and we all know how well that will fare"

Leif… your youngest sibling was always a bit of a wild card. He was unpredictable to say the least.

"I will never let him do that…Wait, where is Leif?"

"Father sent him away to Nidavellir, a few days before the princes arrival. Supposedly for a weapon, like your axe, so he could forge it himself. But I suspect the king was trying to avoid a scene, if our brother's temperament is anything to go by."

"Yeas, that makes sense – of course it did- but worry not, I will not let father disown you."

"You doubt he would?"

"Has he told you anything?"

She shook her head- "Not in so many words. But it's not hard to read between the lines" her gaze lowered, as if the floor contained answers

All the years, all the things you'd sacrificed, all for nothing…Finally you mustered-"I won't let him do this to me. To us…" You stood up, ready to march over to the king and confront him.

"Wait… don't. Don't do it " She grabbed your arm, urging you to stay… "You can't defy him…"

"And why shouldn't I?"

Outrage filled your insides, and she must have felt it, cause her nails dug deeper in your arms and the plea in her stare leaked into her soft murmur

"Because I can't lose you too. You're all the family I have left…"- she looked so small, even though she was not much younger- "…There are worse fates than marrying a prince, you know ?" She was talking about herself, and the thought broke your heart.

"Yes… But this wasn't supposed to be ours."

She let go of your arm, and you shot her a concerned stare before leaving her behind in the empty room.

Autumn winds raged outside the palace as you walked the golden halls that lead to the throne room, but not nearly as tempestuous as the fire inside you .

You had waged war against armies, but this was by far your greatest enemy, lurking within these walls, inside your own blood .

You had seen it in your dreams, and like so many victories, impending doom had been presented now. You walked ahead nonetheless, the fight already in your heart.

A familiar tall figure rested against the pillar on the last corner before your destination, wrapped in green and black leathers .

His stance was relaxed , yet it felt powerful, and you could feel his eyes fixed on you with a peculiar intensity. You didn't know why Loki irked you so much, and you weren't sure you wanted to find out.

-"Much better your highness" His words carried across in the echo of the hall, and lingered, like heavy smoke.

He approached you in a slow motion, as a lion stalking his prey, his hands behind his back

"Now you actually look like a princess. But who are you mourning? I suppose one's dead dreams are a mournful thing. Black indeed suits you…could it be? You must know by now, certainly … Hate cannot be silenced in your eyes princess… What a shame, for all this passion to be fated to perish inside a golden castle…"

His nearness made you uneasy but it didn't intimidated you. His eyes were hard to read and you didn't like that. You couldn't even tell if they were green or blue, let alone figure what hid behind them.

Still, there was something pleasurable about his voice, mesmerizing, although his words stung like needles in your chest .

"I don't presume to know the dealings of the likes of you, silvertongue… So say your piece and let me be on my way"

Your retort came slow and calm, but your heart was racing. You prayed that he couldn't tell.

Instead, he cornered you against the nearest pillar, his green eyes glowing like emeralds in the dimming lights . He was close, so close that you could feel his heart beat.

"You'd do better to speak to me with respect princess. Specially if I am to call you sister soon… You are fighting for a lost cause. You have for a while now."

Yes you knew it in your heart, but he couldn't know that it raged inside you, that he had pulled the right strings.

Your feet acted on their own as they lifted you until your lips were grazing his cheek-"Should I start calling you brother, then ?"

you purred the words in his ear, clueless as to where they had come from.

His stare lost a bit of its edge, and you could see the smile in his eyes, even though it didn't reached his mouth-"Now if you excuse me, my prince , I have places to be ." You said, scurrying beneath his towering figure before he could have the last word.

He watched you walk away, thinking that maybe, just maybe, you'd make for a great adversary

The throne room was empty, save for the king, and you realized that you didn't have any plan.

You thought words would come once you needed them, as they had before, but they failed you this time. You could feel the pressure of the needles stirring in your heart.

The king spoke first -"I was expecting you sooner, dearest daughter. I'm surprised you haven't left a path of corpses on your way here…"

You wanted a quick retort, even a threat, but all that came out was a half-hearted plea "You made a promise. You can still honor it. I'm begging you"

"You wanted to be queen, did you not? So you will"

His voice was unaffected , casual, and it made you want to scream and cry. You did neither, and the needles dug deeper in your chest, until every breath was poison in your lungs.

"I wanted to be queen of my own kingdom, not to be sold off to a prince as a breeding mare" Your voice came out hollow and brittle, breaking like glass in your tongue .

"You wanted to be queen of Vanaheim. But you can't."

You tried to remain calm, but the words that were fighting for space in your throat failed to drown out the rage they contained, and they came out spilling, like guts on the ground

"I have earned it! I've fought for you! I gave you everything I had and more, I was promised a prize and I will have it!" The pressure left your chest as the words flew out of your mouth and into his face. Unbidden tears fell, instigated more by rage than sorrow.

The king turned bright red, and bulging eyes met yours- "You didn't fight for me!" –He screamed, his fist finding the nearest table and sending its contents –fruit and a glass- flying down the marble floor .

He stopped for a second, trying to compose himself. His hand went to his forehead and he finally let out in a defeated sigh -"you fought for yourself"

Only now it dawned on you how old he had become, even in spirit, and how little empathy he inspired in you.

"Then set me free. Let my sister be queen, banish me if you must. My freedom is all I ask"

"You're a fool if you think I would let that bastard become anything other than a useless nobility title. Don't mistake my tolerance for affection; she is no daughter of mine. When I pass, if ever, your brother will be king"

"You've poisoned him, he's weak and volatile. He can't rule a kingdom"

"True as that might be, better him than the bastard"

"So marry my sister then, marry her to Thor and see her off to asgard where she'll never be a nuisance to you" You tried, desperate for a way out

"Child, it seems you forgot your brains today. I am not about to give her the most powerful kingdom in the nine..." his beady eyes sparkled, and his crooked lips curled up in a smile

"...you see, this alliance has been planned for a long time, and the Allfather won't have a bastard marrying his son. It has to be you, it was always meant to be you"- He spoke matter-of-factly-"You think I hate you, but you might be the only of my children who has brought me some pride . I see so much of me in you. Your victories, all of them, are mine. I made you what you are. Diamonds are forged under the weight of the mountains, not grown in the blossoms of the trees. You may not see it now, but I am giving you the greatest gift"

You advanced to him, the color draining from his face when your hands grabbed his collar, pushing him into his precious throne .

You were aware that he feared you, it was plastered in his pained expression

"So what's to stop me from killing you right now and taking what's rightfully mine?" Your voice came out vicious, poisoned with rage.

"I'm beginning to doubt you have any wits left child…"

A flame ignited in his eyes

"…how disappointing… Did you think I would not know you would respond this way? I know you better than you know yourself, and I know the only thing you are good at is murder. Try as you might, my dear… but I have placed things in motion. Things that could result in your sister's downfall, or even her death, should anything happen to me. Should you refuse to do what you have to do"

You could practically taste the malice of his words

"You wouldn't dare"

"Do you care to prove your theory?"

His spiteful grin disgusted you, and you cursed the half of yourself that belonged to him. He knew he had defeated you.

You turned your back, advancing in sluggish steps to the doors.

With one last look back, you asked -"So why now? Why not before? Why not later?"

"You've conquered everything there is to conquer for me. He is to be made king soon. And I did promise you a kingdom."

You walked to the gardens, and then even farther away, into the immense woods that covered the grounds behind the castle, all the way into the mountains .

It was the only quiet place, since no one dared to venture too deep. Some people claimed dark things lived in the trees, but you only found the occasional squirrel and most of all: peace .

There was a small clearing with a lake, waters so clear that it was entrancing to stare at in the summer. But you thought it most beautiful now, by the end of autumn, shimmering like liquid silver under the amber sunlight .

You made your way to the shore, where a familiar tree welcomed you.

You stood there, your back rested on its familiar spot on the trunk, wishing to be somewhere else… to be someone else.

Silent tears rolled down your cheeks, making the world blurry. Yes, there were worse things, and Thor seemed like a nice enough man.

You were just so tired of being a piece in everyone else's game, and looking back, you couldn't really tell If there had been a time when you weren't .

A quiet presence invaded the clearing. It was invisible but present everywhere, even in your thoughts.

You couldn't see him, and you didn't know how, but you knew it had to be him, his strange magic filling everything. You were starting to realize just how full of tricks he really was.

You wiped your eyes with your sleeve, hoping against hope that he hadn't noticed the tears. Then you claimed to the void- "Am I to understand, your highness, I am so completely irresistible that you absolutely must follow me everywhere ? I should remind you I am already taken, and by your dearest brother, no less"

Loki materialized from behind a tree, a little shocked that he was caught . Fortunately , he didn't appear to notice your emotional outburst from a minute ago.

He wore green and black as usual, and he ambled smoothly to were you stood.

Even though he wasn't the heir to the throne of asgard, he was the vivid image of how you imagined a prince should look, and it surprised you that you hadn't noticed it before .

"I'm only protective of my soon-to-be sister…"

His voice was breathy and honeyed, and the way he said sister made it sound everything but brother-like . Somehow it didn't bother you that much.

" Perhaps that's a job for my soon to be husband, don't you think? Besides, what evil could possibly befall me on my very own castle? Other than your constant presence, that is"

Once again, the retorts came to your mouth faster than you could rationalize them. That seemed to be a common occurrence when it came to your encounters with Loki.

"Oh, the evils of this castle are far greater than me, princess. But I think you're well versed on that subject" He said as he paced in front of you, hands in his back, and a small smile on his face.

His silver voice was somewhere between irresistible and unsettling. It enveloped all it touched, filling you with a strange sensation, making you wish he was closer, or maybe that he was not here at all…

You swallowed the lump in your throat, trying not to get carried away by the sound of his voice. By how he was staring at you with his -blue…? Yes they were blue…- eyes, in ways no one else dared to.

He was defiant but not threatening; mischievous-"Indeed, you seem to know a great deal about this place for someone that has been inside its walls for such a short time"

"I have my methods… -he pursed his mouth in a self- satisfied smirk- "…you see, the walls here like to talk, for whoever is willing to listen . And you, your highness, seem to have lost a battle for the first time in that throne room today"

You sighed. He was right, and it didn't even surprise you that he knew

"Battles are lost every day. I am yet to lose a war." -Your words were hesitant; you weren't sure you believed them yourself, and you were sure he didn't believe them at all.

"There's a first time for everything..." -He said ever so casually , before closing the distance between you and leaning slightly in your ear . He was close enough for you to feel the warmth of his breath dancing on your neck-

"...my idiot brother wouldn't even begin to know what to do with you"

Before you could come up with a response, he walked away and disappeared into the thick forest behind you.

Those last words had filled your chest with a sudden heat, and you weren't sure if you liked it or not, but it wasn't completely unpleasant, as evidenced by the rising color of your cheeks .


End file.
